


Tchórz

by Richie117



Series: Ficzki by Dzio [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: (tłumaczenie), Angst, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richie117/pseuds/Richie117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesteś tchórzem, House. Dostrzegasz wady w każdym, ponieważ boisz się przyjrzeć samemu sobie”, powiedział Wilson. <br/>Czy miał rację?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tchórz

**Author's Note:**

> **Oryginał:** [Coward](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4506076/1/Coward)  
>  Tłumaczenie skonsultowane i ostatecznie zatwierdzone przez Autorkę

_“I hear them call_  
I cannot stay  
the voice inviting me away 

_do you know how far this has gone?_  
just how damaged have I become?  
when I think I can overcome  
it runs even deeper  
everything that matters is gone  
all the hands of hope have withdrawn  
could you try to help me hang on?”  
(“Even Deeper” by NIN)

 

**oooooooooo**

 

\- Jesteś tchórzem, House. Dostrzegasz wady w każdym, ponieważ boisz się przyjrzeć samemu sobie - powiedział Wilson.

Tchórz.

House chciał wrzasnąć na niego. Chciał podejść do niego, popchnąć go na ścianę i wykrzyczeć każdą pojedynczą rzecz, której Wilson nie chciał zobaczyć. Ponieważ House nie mógł uwierzyć, że Wilson naprawdę nie rozumiał. To musiało być zaprzeczenie. On musiał _wiedzieć_ , nawet jeśli nie wiedział świadomie - jeśli nie wiedział, znaczyłoby to, że House był naprawdę zupełnie sam, ponieważ prawdziwy najlepszy przyjaciel nie mógłby przegapić czegoś tak dużego. Sam.

House chciał wyjaśnić Wilsonowi, że to nie tylko z powodu swojego lenistwa spóźniał się do pracy dzień po dniu. Że każdego ranka budził się, czując oślepiającą agonię, ból tak intensywny, iż sprawiał, że jęczał przez zaciśnięte zęby i miał ochotę wyrzygać swoje wnętrzności. Potem sięgał po Vicodin, brał pigułkę albo dwie i czekał, bojąc się zaczerpnąć głębszy oddech, ponieważ każda nadchodząca minuta wysyłała nowe błyskawice bólu przez jego ciało. Chciał, żeby Wilson zrozumiał, ile kosztowało go podjęcie pierwszej, niepewnej próby, by usiąść, kiedy Vicodin wreszcie zaczął działać. Chciał, żeby Wilson wiedział, że w złe dni musiał leżeć bez ruchu, czasem przez całą godzinę lub dłużej, szepcząc do siebie uspokajające brednie fałszywej pociechy, wolno namawiając samego siebie do wstania z łóżka. Rzeczy, które rozpaczliwie pragnął usłyszeć i wierzyć w nie, ale nie było nikogo, kto by je powiedział, nikogo poza nim. Że wiedza o tym, jak bardzo będzie boleć była tak przerażająca, iż niemal przykuwała go na stałe do łóżka. I że każdego ranka nadchodziła mrożąca krew w żyłach świadomość, że to było to. Nie będzie żadnych cudów, nikogo, kto mógłby go ocalić, żadnej pomocy i żadnej zmiany. Nigdy. Każda wstęga snu, w której był znowu zdrowy, rozwiewała się na wietrze. Wykpiona. Zdławiona przez bezlitosne światło poranka. Wszystko, czego chciał, to móc skulić się ( _ostrożnie zawsze tak ostrożnie ponieważ to bolało bolało bolało tak bardzo_ ) w ciasny kłębek na łóżku, móc zamknąć oczy i płakać, aż wreszcie zniknąłby i koszmar by się skończył.

House chciał, żeby Wilson zobaczył go, jak wstaje mimo wszystko.

Pragnął, żeby Wilson zrozumiał, jakie to uczucie chodzić z kawałkiem rozżarzonego do białości żelaza wbitym w udo. Że każdy krok był walką, odrębną rozszalałą wojną, a paraliżujący strach przed kolejną setką kroków powstrzymywała tylko wysychająca powoli odwaga. Chciał, żeby Wilson wiedział, jak trudno było odepchnąć ból na tyle daleko, żeby być w stanie myśleć, funkcjonować, pamiętać. Chciał, żeby wiedział, jak rozpaczliwie House pragnął wziąć jeszcze jedną tabletkę, a potem kolejną, by sprawić, że wszystko będzie odrobinę łatwiejsze. Przynajmniej przez krótką chwilę, ponieważ to nigdy naprawdę nie odejdzie, zostanie na zawsze, ukryte za najbliższym rogiem. Jak chciał brać je nadal, jedną po drugiej albo całą garść naraz - aż nic nie będzie mieć już znaczenia, ponieważ nie będzie już niczego, co mógłby czuć.

House chciał, żeby Wilson zrozumiał, co to znaczy, kiedy otwierał pomarańczową buteleczkę, zmuszał swoje ręce, by przestały drżeć i wytrząsał pojedynczą, białą tabletkę.

Wilson powinien zdać sobie sprawę, że istniały inne leki, inne sposoby, by zabrać ułamek jego codziennej agonii - coś, co działałoby lepiej niż Vicodin. Szukał wszędzie, próbował wszystkiego, kiedy wciąż wierzył, że odpowiedź może być gdzieś tam, czekając, aż zostanie odkryta. Kiedy wciąż potrafił zmusić się, by mieć nadzieję. Zostawiły jego myśli rozproszone i chaotyczne, sprawiły, że praca stawała się niemożliwa. Utrata jego błyskotliwości, inteligencji, pamięci - sam pomysł przerażał House'a, ale wiedział, że to przestanie się liczyć, jak tylko weźmie nowe tabletki. One wprawią w odrętwienie potwora wgryzającego się w jego nogę i wprawią w odrętwienie jego - będzie cieniem, kiepską imitacją samego siebie, ale nie będzie go to obchodzić. Jego życie będzie puste, straci swój cel, ale w końcu pojawi się odrobina ulgi. Będzie mógł zatracić się we mgle i odpocząć, wreszcie odpocząć, nie bać się już dłużej.

House chciał, żeby Wilson wiedział, że wymieniłby swoją reputację, podekscytowanie i łamigłówki na odrętwienie w mgnieniu oka, ale nie godził się na zrezygnowanie z opiekowania się ludźmi, patrzenia, jak ludzie, z których zrezygnowali wszyscy inni, wychodzą ze szpitala. House uważał, że to warte jest takiej ceny.

Wilson powinien być tym, który zauważy, że z House tak naprawdę nie czuł się dobrze, tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty się uśmiechać, opowiadać żartów i płatać figli. Że naciskał, obrażał i odstręczał ludzi nie tylko dla własnej pokręconej rozrywki. Wilson powinien przejrzeć tę grę i wiedzieć, że House nie pozwalał nikomu zajrzeć do swojego wnętrza skrytego za maską żałosnego dupka i kompletnego sukinsyna, którą zakładał każdego dnia, ponieważ wtedy ktoś mógłby dostrzec codzienny koszmar, jakim było jego życie i wszystko by się rozpadło. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, ponieważ w tym oślepiającym huraganie bólu mały akt dobroci mógłby go zniszczyć, a on wiedział, że tym razem nie odważyłby się pozbierać.

House chciał, żeby Wilson był jedyną osobą, która widzi przez jego ściany, ponieważ gdyby wiedział, że Wilson rozumie i jest tam, by go złapać, mógłby pozwolić sobie upaść.

\- Jesteś tchórzem - powiedział Wilson, i wszystko, co House mógł zrobić, to zmusić się, by wciąż oddychać, bo w tym momencie myślenie o przyszłości odleglejszej niż kolejny wdech i wydech było nie do zniesienia.

Wilson nie potrafił albo nie chciał zobaczyć, a House - pomimo całej swojej odwagi, dzięki której dzień po dniu brnął przez piekło - nie potrafił zmusić się, by po prostu mu to pokazać. Jeżeli była jedna myśl, która przerażała go bardziej, niż ten długi na mile rząd lat, miesięcy, dni i sekund, które jeszcze musiał przetrwać, była to myśl, że Wilson wreszcie widzi - i pozwala mu upaść.

\- Być może jestem - odpowiedział, a mury pozostały na miejscu, rozpadając się powoli i wymykając się spomiędzy jego palców, po jednym ziarnku piasku naraz - tak, jak tego odwaga.

 

**oooooooooo**

 

Kilka miesięcy później House przyszedł do jego gabinetu, jak zwykle bez pukania, i stanął przed jego biurkiem. Wilson czekał, aż jego przyjaciel powie coś, opadnie na kanapę, obrazi go, zażąda żeby Wilson kupił mu lunch - zrobi którąkolwiek z rzeczy, jakie robił wcześniej tysiąc razy.

Nie zrobił nic, a Wilson poczuł, jak coś zimnego wzrasta w jego wnętrzu. Coś było nie tak, okropnie nie tak.

\- Muszę ci coś pokazać - powiedział House.  
Jego głos był tak słaby i cichy, że uderzyło to Wilsona jak cios w twarz. Potem podniósł wzrok, jasny błękit spotkał delikatny brąz, i Wilson zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

House zniknął. To nie mógł być House. To musiał być ktoś obcy, kto w tajemniczy sposób przybrał twarz House'a ( _zbyt bladą kiedy to się stało tak bladą i chudą_ ), ciało House'a ( _drży on drży_ ), pomarszczone i wymięte ubrania House'a. House potrafił zachować kamienną twarz jak nikt inny, kłamać przez zęby, ukrywać wszystko, co go krępowało, za wysokimi na milę betonowymi ścianami. Ten obcy w skórze jego najlepszego przyjaciela nie miał żadnych fortyfikacji i pozwolił Wilsonowi zobaczyć wszystko.

To, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że chciał płakać, wrzeszczeć, uciec, przekląć każdego boga, który kiedykolwiek istniał. Cokolwiek, byle nie dostrzegać nieznośnego bólu, który wpatrywał się w jego twarz. On nie mógł istnieć, nie miał prawa istnieć, ponieważ to był przeciwny biegun Życia. Nie Śmierć, Śmierć jest tylko końcem Życia, jego logiczną i nieuniknioną konsekwencją, ostatnim kawałkiem układanki. To było Nic - Życie zdławione, udręczone, okrutnie wykpione i porzucone w rozpaczy. Jałowe i zimne miejsce, gdzie Nadzieja nie ośmiela się stąpać.

To było uwięzione wewnątrz błękitnych oczu House'a, błagając go o zrozumienie bez krztyny nadziei czy jego cenionej godności i zaciekłej dumy, ponieważ one również zostały roztrzaskane i wydarte mu.

Wilson rozpaczliwie szukał słów, ale nie potrafił wydać pojedynczego dźwięku, wykonać pojedynczego ruchu. Jedna łza spłynęła po twarzy House'a, a Wilson zobaczył, jak ściany powoli się wznoszą z rozdzierającym wysiłkiem, i uświadomił sobie, że to wypalone pustkowie było tam od lat.

\- Od jak dawna... - wydusił w końcu. Głos Wilsona był szorstki, jak gdyby krzyczał, póki jego gardło nie stało się krwawiącą raną.

\- Osiem lat. Cztery miesiące. Jedenaście godzin. Trzydzieści dwie minuty - głos House'a był tylko złamanym szeptem, ale każda sylaba szarpała Wilsonem, niczym huk eksplozji jądrowej.

House zamknął oczy na sekundę. - Po prostu potrzebowałem kogoś, kto by zrozumiał - powiedział i wyszedł niepewnie.

Kiedy serce Wilsona w końcu zaczęło znów bić ( _minutę później jeden moment godziny całą wieczność później_ ), a on zerwał się ze swojego fotela i otworzył drzwi na oścież, House'a już od dawna nie było. Pobiegł do swojego samochodu, nie słysząc okrzyków swoich wstrząśniętych współpracowników - każdy dźwięk zagłuszała przenikliwa kakofonia rozpadającego się świata. Później nie mógł sobie przypomnieć tego biegu, jazdy, desperackiego dobijania się do zielonych drzwi - wszystko, co pamiętał, to rozbite obrazy, stop-klatki rzeczywistości.

Jego trzęsąca się dłoń, próbująca odpalić silnik, adrenalina stawiająca całą jego istotę w płomieniach.

Czyjś głos, błagający, proszący, targujący się. Jego głos? Nie potrafił go rozpoznać.

Światła uliczne, rozpływające się w mglistą linię pomarańczu, bieli i bladego błękitu.

Białe kłykcie na kierownicy.

Złota litera "B", połyskująca na częściowo otwartych drzwiach.

I House - siedzący na swojej kanapie, jak robił to tysiąc razy, kiedy Wilson przynosił piwo i film, i śmiali się razem z kiepskiego aktorstwa i tandetnych efektów specjalnych, i wszystko wciąż było w porządku ( _nie było nigdy nie było wszystko tak bardzo nie w porządku tak beznadziejnie nie w porządku zawsze_ ).

House podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się.

Przez pół sekundy Wilson czuł dławiącą falę ulgi, czystą, oślepiającą radość, milion słów niekończącej się wdzięczności, cisnących mu się na usta ( _dziękuję ci dziękuję ci tak bardzo mi przykro przepraszam proszę_ ).

\- Dziękuję - powiedział House i pociągnął za spust. I świat się rozpadł.

 

**oooooooooo**

fin.


End file.
